kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Data-Roxas/Gameplay
Data-Roxas is the final boss that appears in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and reappears in a bugged form as a post-game boss in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, in the LV80 System Area at Hollow Bastion, on the 13th floor. Design Data-Roxas takes the form of Roxas wearing his Black Coat with the hood up. The bugged version of Data-Roxas is completely black, resembling a silhouette, and wields dark versions of the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. Data-Roxas's body and Keyblades are covered in and surrounded by glowing, blue panels resembling computer screens. Story Data-Roxas often appears to Data-Sora while in Castle Oblivion, telling him of the ways of the castle. He is the one who supplied Data-Sora with the cards that create illusions of worlds past visited, he also tells him, that as these are illusions, he can do anything he wants to them, but to this, Data-Sora tells him he wouldn't think of doing anything bad to anyone. Through out his time there, he tells Data-Sora to just forget everyone in the illusions, as the hurt from not remembering them would be too painful, but Data-Sora rejects this idea and tells him that he would keep the burden of the hurt on his heart until he remembered his friends again. After using the last world card, Data-Roxas challenges Data-Sora to a fight, but Sora wins and in return, Data-Roxas gives Data-Sora the world card to Castle Oblivion. Strategies Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Data-Roxas uses the same Dual-wielding ground and aerial combos from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He even uses his "Magic Hour" Limit Break, in which he uses the Final Limit version when his HP dwindles lower. He also maintains his ability "13 Beams" from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix which may inflict Clock Rewind status effect. His ground attacks have a chance of inflicting the Command Lock status effect and his aerial attacks have a chance of inflicting Flip-Foot status effect as well, so make sure to block or avoid his attacks when necessary. As long as the player heals, dodges, and deals enough damage, Data-Roxas shouldn't be too much trouble. System Area Data-Roxas appears again as a bug in the last floor in Hollow Bastion's System Area in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. His abilities are the same as the normal Data-Roxas, but with a larger amount of HP and immense strength. When his HP dwindles lower and lower, he will get a status boost, one then changing to another, as following: Normal, then a Speed Boost, then a Strength Boost, then a Projectile Boost. Also during his fight, the floor trial requires the player to activate a Finish Command in 45 seconds. This is simple, but not easy to do since Bug Data-Roxas's 13 Beams can inflict Clock Rewind status effect. The Heat Sink Belt accessory can prevent this. When the trial is done, focus on his attacks and follow the Data-Roxas's strategy, and this floor of the System Area will be done in no time. Videos